


bully

by lilac_heart (destinedtobelokid)



Series: one word prompts [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtobelokid/pseuds/lilac_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m sorry, Arthur, Mum, Dad, I’m so sorry, <i>Merlin thought for the thousandth time.</i> But everything will be okay. I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bully

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bully](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20351) by destinedtobelokid. 



“Whoo…” Valiant grinned and whistled under his breath. He nodded over to where Mithian was leaning against her desk, her skirt riding up her long legs. Valiant nudged Cenred. “Oi, mate, ain’t she a fucking babe?”

“Doesn’t Mithian go out with what’s-his-face? Merlin or something?” Some bloke asked from behind Valiant.

“Ah, nah, man,” Kay scoffed. “He’s a fag. I saw him in the loo making out with Arthur.”

“Wait, Arthur? As in the King of the fucking school? Making out with that emo twink? I knew that prick was a poof. He's probably checking us out in the showers after football practice.” Cenred growled.

 

_Merlin clutched the paper in his hand. The words scrawled in red pen blurred and shook, swimming in Merlin’s vision as tears filled his eyes. He doesn’t need to see the paper to know what it says._

**Faggot.**

_The word is permanently burned into his eyelids and echoed in his head. Merlin clenched his fists and the paper crumpled, his nails biting into the white, tearing and ripping it apart, anger taking hold of his senses._

_The paper- now completely torn and ruined- floated down to the ground, settling gently on the carpet. Merlin stared at them, and the torn word stared back._

_The coarse strands of rope itched his neck and brought him away from that fucking word. He tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling. It was white, almost painfully so. Merlin gulped back a sob, but his body shook, tremors rushing up and down his spine. His chest burned, aching and throbbing from choking gasps of air and muffling wails into a pillow._

 

“Me ‘n Kay caught the twink staring at us in the showers after P.E. yesterday.” Valiant added. “We sure taught him a lesson, eh Kay?”

Kay nodded, and grunted, “Fucking disgusting perv.”

 

 _Merlin’s whole body hurt. His legs were stained with dark purple bruises. His wrists cluttered with the marks of fingers that had pressed far too hard. His back would be a mural of black and blue, maybe the marks would be distorted shapes of the boots that had kicked him down,_ _again_ and _again_ and _again._

 

“Hope you beat ‘im good, he fucking deserves whatever he gets.” Cenred growled.

 

_Merlin took in a deep breath, trying in vein to steady his breathing. He looked over to his desk- he could barely see it in the dark- but the white of his letter was clearly visible._

I’m sorry, Arthur, Mum, Dad, I’m so sorry, _Merlin thought for the thousandth time._ But everything will be okay. I promise. 

_The chair beneath his feet fell away and Merlin’s body tried to fall with it, but the rope jerked him back up with a snap._

 

“Hey,” Cenred asked Valiant, nudging his arm with his elbow, a twitch of a smirk turning his lips. “Speaking of the fag, where is he?”

“Proll’y giving Golden Boy a gobby.” Valiant grinned and pressed his tongue against his cheek. Kay made a high pitched moan while Cenred made slurping sucking noises. They all laughed, tossing their heads back and shaking with mirth.

 

_Merlin’s body swayed, dangling limply, the tips of his toes brushing against the floor._


End file.
